User talk:Bloody18
Cat Page? What do you mean a cat page? Do you mean like a charart pic of your cat? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 21:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) thank you yes Warning Please do not create a Bloodstar18 page. That belongs on a user page. If this continues, action will be taken. Thank you. 22:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) sorry im new like i mean i just made this page today did you no i have't read the first series i got midnight first by mistake i saw the 1 and thought that it was first where r u from im from georgia just tell me the state have u read the hunger games if so r u done or what book r u on Hi! Aloha! I'm TheBlindApprentice, but you can call me Alex, or Foggy. Welcome to WWiki, I'm new here too, maybe we could be friends? By the way, I love your name. TheBlindApprentice 02:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) thank u i would like to be friends t00 im in 8th grade what grade r u in I'm starting 9th Grade this year. =) I'll be turning 14 in December. Would you like me to make you a charart of Bloodstar? I'm kinda new, so it may not be the best. He's a blood-red tom, right? TheBlindApprentice 22:57, September 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks that would be great thank u hi hi bloodstar18 im new could we be friends im EVILSTAR ok ok thats fine but i dont like your name hey when do you think my pic of bloodstar will be done no rush Talk Hello Bloodstar. Once someone leaves a message on your page, you reply by leaving a message on their page. Also, do not make a new message once you say something, that would just be more trouble. Also, do not rush chararts, they will be given to you once they are ready. 18:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Bloodstar, do not reply here at YOUR talk-page. Reply at the other person who sent you the message. Also sign with four tildes, or ~ Do not start a new section to talk, like I stated before. 18:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Give me a more descriptive description. Like blood in ____ Alright? Sign with four tildes. 18:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry Hey Bloodstar! Sorry for the wait, I was helping out a new'ish wiki, COTWWiki up on it's feet--or paws--and I didn't have much time to do the charart. So I made you two to make up for the long wait. Sorry again, if you want any more chararts, I promise you won't have t o wait as long. Anyway, have a nice day ;) TheBlindApprentice 02:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) There's a code for those sidebars. They can be found Here If this isn't what you were looking for, reply on my talkpage and I'll try and find another answer. On the place where it has "image:" type in the text your image was labled. Have fun, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! TheBlindApprentice 23:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Oh! Duh xD Sorry. There's a link for those here. Click on what kind of userbox you want, and copy the code for it. Then paste it on your page. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask! TheBlindApprentice 21:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Blackfrost Okay! What's her rank, Warrior, queen, medicine cat? Get back to me, and I'll make her for you. Oh, and by the way, what color are her eyes? Thanks! FoggyLatin Freak 00:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Hi Bloodstar. I'm sorry but I am no longer taking on any apprentices to mentor due to real-life time restraints. I'll be happy to answer any questions you have, but for a more long-term learning experience I suggest you contact one of the other mentors through the AAU. Thanks, 17:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Cloudspots Here's Cloudspots. Sorry, the flecks look more like spots, I can fix that if you like. Do you want Leopardspots to look kinda like Leopardstar? I can also adjust the spots to make them look more similar to a leopard-spotted cat it you like. I'll be back later with Blackfrost. FoggyLatin Freak 22:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bloodstar18! I saw that you posted a comment on the user Blueshine's talk page. I am that user. I now use this account though. Anyway, if you need anything just ask - I can make chararts and give advice. Just leave me a messge if you need anything. ( also, if you are looking for a fanfiction website, I could suggest warriorcatfantics.wikia.com ) Just a thought! Thank You!! 23:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 00:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright! By the way, it would be helpful if you would sign your messages with your official signature. just click the signature button at the top (by the Template button) and that will let people go directly to your page instead of having to type it in. Thank You!! 00:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC)